Dangerous Games
by NBGirl
Summary: The next twenty-four hours following the end of Out. Logan makes Max dinner. VERY minor changes to a very old story.
1. Dangerous Games

This is an old story; I re-read it and made some very minor changes.  
  
This takes place immediately following the ending of "Out." To refresh your memory, Logan had cancelled on Max for dinner at the beginning of the episode in favor of a mission. At the end, he offers to make her dinner to make up for it.  
  
Please read all the other great fanfic at www.delphi.com/darkangelfans/start  
  
Dangerous Games  
  
"The world will still be broken tomorrow."  
Max turned away from Logan towards the counter, busying herself with the water to hide the grin spreading across her face.  
//I win this round. Wait, it's not a game. I don't play games. So I beat out his job tonight. He just needs his genetically engineered killing machine, not like he ever notices I'm female.//  
  
"Let me get that before you squeeze it into sauce." Logan removed the red pepper from Max's tightening grip. "You forgetting your own strength again?" Max silently counted to ten. "I must have been thinking about something else," she said sweetly. "Let me help you with that." Bracing herself with one hand on the counter, Max leaned across Logan's lap to reach for the vegetables on the far side of the counter. "Uh, thanks," he said, her bare midriff stretched a few inches from his face. "I can reach everything in here myself, you know. It's set up that way."  
//Does she think I'm not a man anymore, when she does things like that? The towel was bad enough.//  
  
"Just trying to be helpful," she answered with an angelic smile, patting him on the shoulder, letting her hand linger against the side of his neck. "We both know I can't cook, so I thought I'd help organize."  
"Why don't you go organize the wine?" Logan replied, patting her on the thigh nearest to him.  
//I don't know what her game is but I can play as well as she can.//  
  
Max walked around to the other side of the counter to grab the wine. Facing Logan, she placed the bottle on the counter at belly level, raising her right arm and slowly screwing the opener into the cork. Placing just a bit more pressure from the shoulder than necessary, her breasts were pushed together as she rotated the opener, and then pulled the cork from the bottle. Logan tried to concentrate on the vegetables he was slicing. He tried to avoid looking in her direction, which was a mistake. His eyes seemed to travel that way of their own accord, and in his distraction he nearly added a finger or two to the julienne.  
//So she's gorgeous. Fine. I'm not so bad myself.//  
  
Logan grabbed the vegetables and dumped them into a pot. Pushing up his sleeves, he reached for the remaining ingredients and a large spoon. He carefully poured oil and measured spices, making sure to flex his recently-developed biceps as often as possible. They were coming along nicely with all of his physical therapy, if he did say so himself. Across the counter, Max poured the wine into two glasses without looking down, the second overflowing onto the countertop.  
//Did he always have arms like that or is it the chair? I wonder if his shoulders have been...affected...too.//  
  
"Hey, that's good Pre-Pulse vintage. Don't waste it on the Formica." "Right," she said thoughtfully, eyeing the wine, then downing half the glass as she handed him his. "This is good. Here, drink up." Logan considered mentioning that one does not gulp fine wine. Then he watched her lick a drop of wine from her lower lip, his grip tightened dangerously on the crystal stem of his glass and he drank the entire contents in one long sip. Max bit back a smile and refilled both glasses.  
//What, no comment on my table manners?//  
  
Logan noticed the smug set of her lips. "Your water is boiling. Let me show you how to fix the pasta." "Boiling water. Dry pasta. Pour one into the other. I think I can handle that much," Max retorted. "Oh, but there's a lot to be done in the pouring," Logan replied. "Pacing, flow, you want to keep things going smoothly."   
//She must really know nothing about cooking if she's buying that one.//  
  
Putting one arm around her from behind, Logan placed his hands just below her wrists and guided her hands as she let the pasta drop gradually into the water. As the bag emptied, he slid his hands slowly up her arms to the elbow, his fingers barely tickling the fine hairs, the thumbs smoothing along the undersides. Max found herself holding her breath, pouring as slowly as possible.  
//Either I'm really winning here, or he's on to me.//   
  
Just then the sauce began to boil, each pop sending a small splatter into the air. Logan abruptly backed away to grab the pan, being hit with a few flying drops along the way. Max took the opportunity for another inelegant swig of her wine. "This is just about done," he said, taking a few rapid sips himself. "As soon as the pasta is cooked , we'll be all set. Help me set the table." Max began grabbing cutlery, meeting Logan at the table and helping him arrange the place settings. She noticed a drop of sauce on his upper arm and used the pad of her thumb to slowly wipe it away.  
//Yes, moving that chair does good things to a man's upper body. Wait, Max, you're supposed to be bothering him, not the other way around.//  
  
"Wow, this is good," she said, licking the sauce off her thumb. As they arranged the table, Max found several more opportunities to remove nonexistent drops of sauce from Logan's face, finally letting her fingers linger on one supposedly large splash at the hollow of the neck. He swallowed, hard. "The pasta should be about ready now. Want to pour it out?"  
//Food. Food is something to focus on. Good. We'll eat, we'll talk, she'll go home. Good.//  
  
"Why don't you stay over there and pour some more wine, while I put the sauce over the pasta. You can trust me to do that much, right?" Logan, who didn't trust himself to move any closer to her at that moment, agreed. Max did a creditable job of plating the food, and set the plates on the table. For a few moments they ate and drank in silence.  
Max, never a big drinker, began feeling the effects of the wine.   
//All that genetic engineering and they can't even give me a head for alcohol. Not fair.//  
  
Logan watched her, seeing the hint of sadness in her eyes. Affected more than he liked, he tried joking. Badly. "What's the matter, Max, you have bad pasta memories or something?"  
//Bad pasta memories? Smooth, Logan.//  
  
"I'm fine," Max said. "Just thinking about genetic engineering, it's not my favorite subject." "About that," Logan replied. "About Manticore. What you said today, about not wanting to find them. Did you really mean it?" "I guess not. It's just...they're the only family I have. And when they show up, it's nothing but trouble." "Family can do that to you," Logan said with a smile. "I guess I wouldn't know," Max answered. "Personal relationships are...complicated, aren't they? Do they always have to hurt this much?" Dangerous question. Logan thought for a moment before responding. "With the good comes the bad, I guess. When you care about people life can be very, very good. And when it doesn't go the way you want it can hurt like hell." The two sat for a moment, lost in thoughts, Max of her siblings, Logan of his ex-wife. Max shied away from her thoughts first, taking another sip of wine and standing up with her plate.  
//I don't want to think about them tonight. Tonight is not about work and Manticore. Tonight is about...I don't know what it's about, but I'm still in the game.//  
  
"Are you finished? Let me get your plate for you." Max came up behind Logan's chair, resting one hand on the back of his neck as she reached for his plate. She slid her hand down his upper back before picking up his silverware and walking to the dishwasher. Logan drained his own glass, hoping she didn't notice his shaking hand.  
//OK, it got too personal for her and so she's....hitting on me again. I think. Why did I drink all that wine?//  
  
Logan began gathering the remaining items from the table, taking several trips to the refrigerator and dishwasher. As he crossed Max's path, he made a point of gently touching whatever part of her body came into reach. Just to avoid running into her, of course. After a few trips, Max was so sensitized to his touch that she had to steel herself against jumping from his light brush against her hip or her arm.  
//So he feeds me and gives me wine and gets me all soft talking about relationships. Is he trying to get through the armor plating, or trying to keep me around for a few more Eyes Only runs? Too much wine, too much stress today. Not the time to find out.//  
  
On his last trip to the sink, Logan realized he'd better keep his hands to himself. Just the touch of his fingers on her skin, or the rough fabric of her jeans, was affecting him almost more than he could handle. He noticed Max shooting him a glance as he passed her without contact. She looked....almost....disappointed?  
//I thought her game was to distract me, not the other way around. Why would she care if I stop playing? Unless this really is the first crack in that armor of hers. But I'm tired and worried about that job in the morning. Tonight's not the night to figure out Max.//  
  
Lost in their own thoughts, Max and Logan headed for the living room at the same time, on crossing trajectories. Logan's wheel caught on the lace of Max's boot and she fell, twisting, landing directly in his lap.  
//I don't trip. I never trip. OK, once today in the mud, but never twice.//  
  
Max sat for a second, considering her inexplicable clumsiness. And considering the inexplicable comfort of Logan's lap.   
//Get a grip.//   
  
Firmly she planted her feet on the floor and started to stand. Logan reflexively grabbed her around the hips and pulled her back down. A memory of a bed, a hotel room, a conveniently placed rope flashed through Logan's mind.   
//Only this time there's no rescue mission to use as an excuse for letting go again. So I guess I'd better mean it.//  
  
"There's no kid to save this time," Max said. " So no pulling me down like that unless you mean it."   
//What am I saying?//  
  
In response, Logan tightened his grip on her waist. For a moment, Max allowed herself to relax into his lap. Then she sat bolt upright. Logan steadied her with a hand on her back. "What kind of game are you playing here?" she sputtered. "Game?" Logan asked. "You're the one who's been playing games all night. I don't even know the rules. Tell me, Max, what is it you're trying to get from me?"  
//She's not getting up.//  
  
"I want the truth. You're Eyes Only, you're all about the truth, aren't you? Well, what is it you want from me? A partner? An employee? A friend?"  
Logan breathed deeply for a moment, feeling the wine in his blood and trying to sort his conflicting thoughts. He gave up. "Max, I appreciated what you said before, that I don't need to wear a mask for you. I believed you. So I won't." Logan took another breath and looked steadily into Max's eyes. "I love you and want whatever I can get from you."   
//She wants the truth, fine. Her game now. Let her figure out how to deal with it in the morning.  
  
Max's first instinct was to run, and she attempted an unusually ungraceful scramble for the floor. But Logan's arm around her waist held her in a grip she couldn't bring herself to resist. Frustrated, Max slumped back onto his lap. Logan stared at her for a second, his hand moving gently against the bare skin at her waist, her face only inches from her own. Slowly, gently, giving her every opportunity to back away, he leaned forward and brushed her lips with his, pulling away only enough for breathing room. Max was still as the breathed a fraction of an inch from each other, waiting for her inner monologue to begin screaming for an exodus. It was oddly silent.  
//Fine. His game now. Let him figure out how to deal with it in the morning.//  
  
Max tilted her head a few millimeters and brought her lips back to his. Logan's lips softened against hers and his hand came up to stroke her cheek, following the line of her jaw and resting in her hair. Max kissed him with the pent-up frustration of the evening, of all of the evenings since their denied last kiss. Logan responded in kind, and for long moments they were conscious of only skin, and breath, and every point of contact.   
  
Until Max's beeper beeped. Max rose with a start, shaking herself like a puppy and straightening her clothes. She located her beeper on the table and shut it off, not even bothering to check the number before sticking it in her pocket. "Right. Beeper. Somebody probably needs me or something. Look, page me tomorrow when you know the deal with the new baddie, OK? I should have some time, I can come over whenever you...need me to."  
//Or I could sit back down.//  
  
"Beep you? For a minute I was hoping you would be staying. I wouldn't need to beep you then." Logan noticed the flare of longing in her eyes, no matter how quickly she extinguished it. "I'm not going to make you stay, Max. I want you to. But I told you, I love you and I'll take whatever I can get. For now. I'm still a man, you know." "I know," Max answered, a bit defensively. "So fine," Logan said. "Simple question. Staying or going?" Max stared at him while thoughts of the past months, the past years, flitted through her head.  
//Come on, Max, you're not in heat. Life's complicated enough. Flirting is one thing, but this...is something else. If you're not ready for something else, get yourself home.//  
  
"Staying or going, Max?"  
  
".....Staying."  
  
  
  



	2. Dangerous Games 2: Contact

Immediately following the previous scene (Dangerous Games).Please read that story first.

To anyone who enjoys this story:please review it.I only intended to write one piece, but I've written two additional parts because of the wonderful feedback I received for Dangerous Games.As long as you let me know you like it, I'll keep writing it.

I don't own DA, any of these characters, etc. etc.

Dangerous Games: Contact

"Staying or going, Max?"

".....Staying."

//I can't believe I just said that.I'm not sure yet.//

Max didn't move.Logan watched her steadily, for a few moments."Staying with me or staying on that particular floor tile?"No response."Take your time and think about it.Me or the floor tile.I'll be right back."

//Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.She's not sure yet.//

Logan managed to keep his hands steady as he wheeled himself into the bathroom.Max watched the door for the next ten minutes, wondering what he was doing in there.She could hear sounds of running water, opening and closing drawers and cabinets.

//Probably giving me time to escape.Damn, Logan, why do you have to be so noble all the time?Make me stay.//

Logan returned to find Max frozen to the same spot where he had left her.Obviously still unwilling to move back into the room, still unwilling to confirm her decision to stay.He lost his calm expression for an instant, contemplating the disaster this could turn into.He schooled his expression back to one of polite interest, but Max caught that brief vulnerability.Realizing that for once she had some small power over him, Max's confidence returned.

//Like he doesn't have just as much power over me.At least he doesn't know it yet.//

The glint returned to Max's eyes, and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.Slowly she walked across the floor, her eyes locked onto his, hearing him struggle to keep his breathing even.Until she reached the chair, threw one leg across his lap, and straddled him."I was never very fond of that floor tile."Logan gave up.

//This time she knows what she's doing to me.Fine.//

Max wove her fingers into Logan's hair and pulled his lips to hers.Logan responded to her kiss for a moment, then pulled away.Before she had time to protest, his lips found the sensitive skin behind her ear.Lingering there for a second, he slowly moved down the column of her neck, pushing her shirt collar aside to find the hollow of her collarbone.His hand stroked the small of her back, sliding a few inches up under her shirt to trace the line of her spine.His lips traveled slowly back to hers, as his hands increased their pressure on her back, her hips, her neck, moving into her hair as he kissed her with greater intensity.Max's breathing quickened.

//Fine.So he does know what he's doing to me.// 

Max pulled away for a moment, resting her forehead against his, her hands stroking his arms as they lay around her.She spoke."I assume that I have to..." Logan interrupted, "Max, I might have mentioned that I'm still a man and everything works.Don't assume you have to do anything." Max fought back a smile and slid off of him."Logan, I've been sitting on your lap for the past twenty minutes.I'm pretty clear on what works.As I was about to say, I assume I have to get off of you so you can get yourself into the bedroom."Without a backward glance, Max headed towards the bedroom door, pausing only to drop her shirt on the way in.Logan stared for a split second, then made it across the living room in record time.

//I probably shouldn't look to eager.But at the moment I honestly don't give a shit.// 

Max sat on the edge of the bed, ridiculously happy about Logan's quick response.When he seated himself beside her, she wasted no time in pulling his shirt off, pulling him over in the process.The next few minutes were a tangle of fabric and limbs and lips, as they struggled to remove their remaining clothing without ever breaking their kisses, kisses that fell on whatever exposed flesh was closest.Later there would be time to move slowly, to explore.But not this time.

Their breathing ragged, they lay side by side, kissing, stroking, too wrapped up in each other to think.Moving against him, Max hooked one thigh over Logan's belly.It was too much.Logan pulled her to straddle his thighs, and she lowered herself onto him.

The sensation of that first contact shocked both of them into immobility for a moment.Then as they both regained their breath with a gasp, Logan grasped Max by the hips and she started moving on him.

Max felt the heat in her belly building, moving, watching Logan's face as he watched hers.Until only one point of contact wasn't enough for either of them, and Logan pulled her down to stretch full length on top of him.Max felt his solid chest pressing against her breasts, the muscles in his arms as they moved against her sides and back.Max froze for an instant, shuddered, and collapsed on him as the tremors raced through her.Logan's neck arched back and he held her to him with all of the strength in his arms.

They lay like that, as breathing slowed and heartbeats returned to normal.Some time later Max slid off Logan, bonelessly, to curl at his side.

//What now? Staying or going? I can't think.//

Logan's hand found her face in the dark.Stroking her cheek, he slid his hand down her arm to grasp her hand, loosely.Max made one more attempt at coherent thought, but it was lost as Logan's fingers entwined with hers.She slept.


	3. Dangerous Games 3: Waking

One hour following the previous scene (Dangerous Games: Contact). Two hours following the first scene (Dangerous Games). Please read Dangerous Games before reading this one. Dangerous Games: Contact is optional and NC17. If you are under 17, I have written this so that it is not necessary to read Contact before reading Waking.  
  
To anyone who enjoys this story: please review it. I only intended to write one piece, but I've written two additional parts because of the wonderful feedback I received for Dangerous Games. As long as you let me know you like it, I'll keep writing it.  
  
I don't own DA, any of these characters, etc. etc.  
  
Dangerous Games: Waking  
  
Max awoke with a start, instantly on alert. Strange location, strange position. Company. Enemy territory? Logan shifted the arm thrown across her waist and mumbled something in his sleep.   
//Logan.//  
  
Muscle by muscle, Max relaxed her body and fought to control the adrenaline rush she'd woken with. Logan's room, Logan's bed, Logan's body beside hers. Memories of the last two hours came back to her, and the last remaining tension left her body.  
//And I wasn't even in heat...who would have thought he had it in him? Oh, give it up, Max. You thought he had it in him. More than once. Might as well admit it now.//  
  
She wasn't going to go back to sleep. And lying in the dark at 3am, thinking, was never good for anyone. Daytime was for thinking, safe, bright, active daytime. Nights were for keeping busy, too busy to have late-night demons popping up. Too late.  
//What have you done here, Max? This isn't a little fun, a little company. You can't play the female fogbank with this one, he knows too much already. Do you need someone who can see through you? No margin for error, here. Time to go.//  
  
Easing herself from beneath Logan's arm, Max slid off the bed and grabbed her scattered clothes on the way to the living room. She dressed silently, in the dark. Refusing to think about Logan waking up alone, refusing to think about returning to her own bed without him, Max headed for the door. Trying desperately to control her thoughts, she allowed herself to be distracted by the wine glasses from the night before, still on the table.   
//Didn't really look at those. Nice crystal. To bad he's off-limits as a target, I could get some cash for these. Not to mention the table. Not that I'd take anything. But a girl's gotta keep her fencing skills up, and this place is a living price guide.//  
  
The table led to the chairs, to the rug, over to the display cabinet of artwork. Max prowled the apartment, pricing one object after another. Each piece another excuse to stay, for one more moment. Until she reached the mirror.  
//He played me in front of that mirror once. Warmed me up and used me for my bar code... Forgot about that. Maybe I owe him one. Wouldn't do to leave before paying him back, would it?//  
  
Quietly, Max stole back into the bedroom and stood in a dark corner farthest from the bed. Unable to make herself move closer, unable to convince herself to leave, she stood watching, willing him to wake up.  
//Logan. Logan. Wake up and make me stay. Come on, you can do it.//  
  
Psychic powers were apparently not a part of the Manticore makeup, as Logan slept on. Max grabbed a book from the dresser and dropped it to the floor. Logan's breathing changed, sped up, and a moment later he opened his eyes. He reached one arm across Max's side of the bed and found nothing. In the darkness, without his glasses, there was no way for him to know if she was still around or not. Max waited, silently.  
//Did you want me to be there or not? Are you disappointed or relieved?//   
  
Logan said nothing, didn't even shift his position. His eyes stayed open, his breathing regular, for long moments while Max watched. Waiting for him to call her name, to give her the excuse she needed to crawl back into bed with him. But it seemed that he wasn't going to do it. Not that she blamed him. No sound could be emptier than calling someone's name in the darkness, and getting no response. Logan had taken enough chances tonight; Max couldn't expect him to take any more.  
//The decision is all yours, Max. He's not going to lure you back. Staying or going?//  
  
"Max?" Max hadn't realized that she'd spoken the last few words aloud.  
//God, Zack's right. I am off my game.//  
  
"Just a second."  
//Off my game. What is my game? Find the others, so Zack can hit on me or Brinn can go back to Manticore? Help Eyes Only save the world, and watch little girls sold to the highest bidder, and good guys getting fried? Make friends so they can die from bad drugs or get thrown into the streets? Whatever. This game hurts.//  
  
"Max." A statement this time, not a question, in that level tone of his. So soon, and already the sound of him speaking her name could make her heart turn over.  
//The game is finding a place to forget the pain. An escape. My life is one big escape, so finding one more shouldn't be a problem. That's the mission. Time to go. Time to find a safe place, Max.//  
  
Logan shifted in the bed. Max waited, but he didn't call her name again.  
//A safe place.//  
  
Max crossed the room and slid back into the bed beside Logan. Curling up and resting one arm lightly across his chest, she closed her eyes and smiled.  
  



	4. Dangerous Games 4: Morning

Please read parts 1-3 first, or at least parts 1 and 3.  
  
If you like it, please review it. As long as we get reviews, we'll keep writing more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, etc. etc. etc.  
  
  
  
Dangerous Games 4: Morning  
  
Logan slid away from the warmth of a sleeping Max. He grabbed his pants from the floor, getting himself half-dressed and back into the chair. He wheeled himself out of the room as quietly as he could, but still was amazed that she didn't wake.  
//Guess I tired her out...Oh, lose the ego, Cale.//  
  
The ego. Too many years and too many women. Half the time he couldn't tell if they were interested in him or his money. And more than half of the time it hadn't mattered. Before Valerie he was too young to care. And after Valerie he was too busy staying distant.  
//Got too used to women falling in my lap. Even Max, when I was looking for the bar code. Looking for a new tool for the Eyes Only network. Arrogant. And lucky that she came back...//  
  
Logan found himself stalled in the living room, staring off into space with a goofy look on his face. Feeling like a teenager who had made his first female conquest. Remembering the words of the doctor in rehab. "You are lucky in that your incomplete lesion is located at a low enough point to allow for some degree of so-called "normal" sexual response. Things will never be exactly as they were, but you will learn to compensate."  
//Lucky that everything went so well yesterday. Luck. Or Max.//   
  
Compensation meant a quick side trip to the bathroom for an injection, and a few other rituals that were going to take some getting used to. There were pills, too, that would be easier than giving himself shots, but they were harder to come by than the injections. Logan had sources to get them, of course, but hadn't bothered.  
//You didn't bother because you didn't want to see them sitting there without ever using them.//  
  
The doctor had continued. "Patchy sensation is the best you can hope for at this point."  
//As far as I'm concerned, the patches that work are making up for the patches that don't work.//   
  
"There is a chance of improvement with time, and practice."  
//Time I've got. Practice...I'm working on that. Somehow I managed to avoid explanations last night. Even took the shot before I knew she would really stay. Have to tell her eventually. No masks, right, Max?//  
  
Max wanted the truth and she'd gotten most of it. He knew she'd considered bolting at one point. When he'd woken and she was gone, he'd steeled himself against calling for her, against asking her to stay. And he hadn't needed to. She came back to him on her own, laying awake beside him for the rest the night.  
//I wonder how much effort that took, for Max to stay put like that for hours. Staying still is not her strong point.//  
  
Logan had gone back to sleep, trusting Max's decision to stay. Some time before dawn he'd awakened to find her lying against him. He chose not to comment on the fact that she was fully dressed, not wanting to remind her of her earlier attempt to leave, focusing instead on getting the clothes back off. He hadn't had a chance to detour to the bathroom, so things weren't quite as...traditional...as the first time. But there were compensations, and Max hadn't objected. Logan found himself grinning like a fool, remembering how much Max...hadn't objected. And she had immediately fallen back to sleep.  
//Guess I really have figured out how to shut Max off for an hour. And if I don't stop smiling like this I'm going to hurt myself.//  
  
She would wake up soon, and they were going to have to talk. Nighttime was one thing, morning another. Darkness let them put issues aside for a few hours, let them ignore the questions. How were they going to return to some semblance of a working relationship? And the other side effect of letting go of the Eyes Only façade. How could he continue to send Max into danger, when every instinct said to lock her in his apartment and keep her safe? Logan nearly laughed out loud, imagining Max's reaction to that proposal. Max's search for her past, as well as her work for Eyes Only, would continue. Probably increase, proving to Logan and herself that love was no excuse to avoid criminals and psychotics. Max being stubborn like that.  
//And you're never a stubborn idiot yourself, Cale.//  
  
Not that she'd said anything about love. But he'd said he would take what he could get. And he meant it-for now. Logan wheeled back to the bedroom, trying to force his lips out of the grin that was starting to seem permanent. Trying to stop his heart from racing.  
//Time to wake up Max.//  



	5. Dangerous Games 5: Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, etc. etc.  
  
Feedback: Please, no silent readers-post feedback!  
  
Timing: This scene takes place immediately following Part 4.  
  
  
Dangerous Games 5: Breakfast  
  
//Time to wake up Max.//  
  
Logan wheeled himself back into the bedroom, only to find the bed empty. He looked towards the window and was relieved to find it closed and unbroken. She hadn't used that route of escape, then. In the bathroom, he heard the sudden gush of water from the tap.  
//Shower. She's in the shower. I could... You could control your raging hormones and go make breakfast, Cale. Unless she needs towels. Get her some towels.//  
  
Logan rummaged through a closet, wondering when the laundry had last been done. Finally locating a couple of clean towels, he moved back towards the bathroom, only to meet Max coming out, hair wet, wearing her clothes from the night before. She grabbed a towel from his lap and began drying her hair. "Sorry if I used up all your hot water. But after you make me breakfast, I'll barely have enough time to run home for my biking clothes and get to work."  
//Looks like he was on his way in. Damn, maybe I should have taken a little longer in the shower... Control yourself, Max.//  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "After making you breakfast? So I guess you really do only come around here for the free food. Or is it just part of the standard male-female morning-after ritual?" Max blushed. Logan stared.  
//Max blushed? I must be imagining things. Max is probably genetically engineered against blushing.//  
  
Max recovered. "Morning after what?" she asked sweetly. Logan's jaw dropped for a second, until he realized she was kidding. Unfortunately, it was too late for a comeback.   
"Finish drying your hair," he said. "I'll see what I can put together for breakfast."  
//So Max is feeling a little self-conscious. Like she doesn't have a smart enough mouth as it is. No problem, I can work with that.//  
  
Logan made coffee and pulled out cereal and rolls. As jumpy as he was around Max this morning, he didn't trust himself with eggs, much less stove burners. Max headed straight for the coffee and sat down to eat, not commenting on the less-than-stellar meal. "So what are you up to today?" she asked. "Hope it's nothing important, since you didn't get much sleep last night."  
//Why do I keep saying things like that? Am I trying to embarrass myself even more?//  
  
Logan noticed her discomfort. "That case they called about last night," he said. "There's a meeting set up for tomorrow. Gives me some time to do research, I haven't had a chance yet." Max nodded.  
//He'd better not be blaming me for not getting his work done. And as for that stupid morning-after comment...//  
  
"I got a bit more sleep last night than I normally do, myself," she countered. "Something about your company tends to do that to me. Put me to sleep, I mean."  
Logan choked and spit out his coffee. Max bit back a smile and offered him a napkin.  
//Got you.//  
  
"You OK? Need me to pound on your back or something?" she asked.   
"No, thanks," he replied. "I think my back has suffered enough trauma for one year."   
//Got you back.//  
  
"Right," she said thoughtfully. "Us genetically engineered killing machines can do one hell of a chiropractic job. Comes with the bar code." Logan was beginning to wish he'd never used that phrase.  
//Watch what you call her from now on, Cale. It's hardly a term of endearment. And women never forget things like that. Ever.//  
  
Logan made an effort to discuss his new case. But as he found himself unable to concentrate, his mind wandering back to besotted thoughts of Max and the night before, he let the conversation trail off. They ate in silence for a few minutes. Max was starting to look uncomfortable again.  
//God she's cute when she's feeling awkward. I wonder if I can embarrass her again.//  
  
"You know, that bar code isn't your only identifying mark," Logan said, reflecting. "There's that mole shaped like the state of Florida. The one right below your left hip."  
//Handle that one.//  
  
Max's eyes narrowed and she nodded. "Right," she said pleasantly. "And by the way, have you been shaving the hair on your back for long?" Logan almost choked again.  
//I guess she handled it.//  
  
"I don't shave any of my hair," he sputtered. "Well, except for the hair on my face. I mean, I don't have any hair on my back, it's just that in some places..." Logan's voice trailed off as Max laughed.   
"I think that's my cue to exit," she said, getting up from the table. "So page me when you're ready for my help with Mr. Bad-Guy-Of-The-Week."  
//If you know what's good for you, you'll give me a better reason to come back than saving the world.//   
  
"I will," Logan replied. "Unless you want to come by for dinner. I won't even talk about work. Well, not much."  
//That was the lousiest invitation I've ever issued. And if she says no, I'll drown myself in what's left of my coffee.//   
  
Max thought about it. For less than a second, but she counted to ten before responding. "As you mentioned, I can't resist free food."  
//That's the best he can do? OK, I can deal.//  
  
"So, around eight?" Logan asked. "Make it nine," Max answered. "I have to meet up with Kendra, we had plans last night. I hadn't really meant to stay out all night, but you were so desperate, what could I do?"  
//It was a really lousy invitation. I can't let him off the hook completely.//  
  
"True," Logan said. "Of course, you could have left earlier. I meant to tell you so around 5 AM, but you had me...occupied and I couldn't get the words out."   
//Occupied is an understatement.//  
  
"I didn't hear you complaining," Max said.  
//Like you had anything to complain about.//  
  
"As I said, I didn't have the time," Logan replied. "Or the breathing space."  
//Like I would complain. Try "beg."//  
  
She nodded. "You normal types need to breathe. I'll have to remember that in the future."  
//Hopefully as often as possible.//  
  
"So...until tonight, then?" Logan asked. "Right," Max answered. "Page me if you need me to bring anything." "Will do," he said. Max grabbed her pager from the table.   
//Awake for almost an hour and he hasn't as much as touched me. So what do I do? Shake his hand? Pat him on the top of his head?//  
  
Max watched him for a moment, waiting for him to make a move. He didn't. She considered walking out the door. Or kicking him.  
//Oh, what the hell.//  
  
Max leaned down, grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him. Hard. And when Logan kissed her back, it didn't end until both were gasping for breath.  
//And I can hold my breath for four minutes. Impressive.//  
  
Straightening up, Max walked away with a swing in her stride. Reaching the door, she turned back to Logan with an unholy grin. "See you later."  



	6. Dangerous Games 6: Advice

Time frame: Directly following Part 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, etc. etc.  
  
  
Dangerous Games 6: Advice  
  
Straightening up, Max walked away with a swing in her stride. Reaching the door, she turned back to Logan with an unholy grin. "See you later."   
Logan watched the door close behind her. He stopped trying to control his own grin, and wheeled himself over to his computer. He got a few minutes into his research before his mind started to wander.  
//Dinner. Dinner and... And I never talked to Max about the shots. Pills, that's it, I should track down the pills. That's a little easier to explain. Or easier to swallow. Logan, stop making bad jokes to yourself and get moving.//  
  
Logan picked up the phone and started calling his way through his medical contacts. And then his black-market contacts. Viagra, it seemed, was harder to locate than a Manticore escapee. Finally a contact of a contact offered a deal. "I need a disc," he said. "Somehow I, let's say, accidentally locked it in my old office. Simple security system, no guards, but it's on the eighth floor and my old bones aren't up to climbing the stairs. I give you the address, and we exchange the disc for the pills." Logan grabbed a pen.  
//And my not-so-old bones aren't up to climbing the stairs either. Damn.//  
  
"Give me the info and let me see what I can do. I'll get back to you if the pickup goes through." Logan wrote down the addresses and hung up the phone.  
//And I can hardly send Max. Maybe Bling is up for a little walk.//  
  
Logan put the situation out of his mind for the moment, returning to his research. Not much to go on before the meeting the next day, but it was always best to have the groundwork finished. He was saving a few final files as Bling arrived. "Bling, good to see you, let's get to work," he said, shutting down the computer and heading towards the therapy area.   
"Your mood has improved since the last time I saw you," Bling observed. "Made up with Max, did you?"   
"You could say that." Logan tried to keep a straight face and failed utterly.   
Bling looked at him for a second and raised an eyebrow. "So Max finally got you to give it up, huh?"   
//Look at him all happy for once. I was starting to wonder if he had it in him.//   
  
"That's one way to put it," Logan grinned. "And now I believe we have some therapy to do?"  
//Max'll kill me if I say anything else about last night. Although getting Max upset could be interesting...//  
  
"Since you have some extra motivation today, let's do some work on the parallel bars," Bling said. Logan winced. This was the part he hated most, using braces and parallel bars to hold himself in an upright position and "walk." Learning eventually to stand and ambulate on crutches. Later, he would be wired to a machine that would send electric shocks to his muscles, and essentially do the walking for him. After all this work, he would find himself right back in the chair where he started. No real walking, no difference to the way his lower body felt once the equipment was taken away. He needed the standing therapy to maintain muscle tone, improve strength, and keep all the rest of his systems functioning. But still, he hated it.  
//I'm getting used to the perspective from down here. Rather not be reminded of what things used to look like.//  
  
"Do we need to do this today? I get dizzy," Logan said. "I'm afraid of heights."   
"You're not that tall," Bling replied. "The vertigo will pass in a few minutes. Besides, you want to keep your legs looking pretty for Max, don't you? As well as keeping the rest of your lower body working at it's best..."   
Logan got the point. And got himself into the braces and onto the bars.   
"In fact," Bling continued, "you should be getting as much practice with the braces as possible. I'm sure Max would help out, if I showed her what to do."   
"No way," Logan retorted. "Not in front of Max. Keeping my legs in shape is fine. But other than that, Bionic Boy wasn't exactly the look I had in mind."   
"Why, you think a genetically engineered female is going to object to a bionic male?," Bling asked. "Max has more technology in her body than even you can afford."   
Logan shook his head. "That doesn't mean she's got a thing for metal and plastic."   
//And it doesn't mean I've got a thing for letting her see me struggle. The blood transfusion was enough. Never again.//  
  
"I think you need to give Max more credit than that," Bling stated calmly. "She's a good girl, she's been battling her own body all her life. She's not going to run away from you over something like this."  
//Bet Max had to haul him into the bedroom. Always liked that girl.//  
  
Logan chose not to respond, focusing instead on the exercise, with some effort keeping his mind on his own body and not Max's. He pushed himself, working up a sweat, until Bling called for a break. Logan decided it was time to bring up the question at hand. "Bling, I managed to track down some of that Viagra you've mentioned."   
Bling nodded. "That's hard to find. Black market?"   
"Kind of," Logan replied. "Actually more of a private trade. This guy needs me to pick up something for him in exchange. And Bionic Boy just isn't up to the challenge. I was wondering if you could spare an hour."   
//I'll just sit here looking wistful and pitiful and maybe he'll do it.//  
  
Bling just looked at him, not buying the puppy dog face. "Pick up meaning 'pick up,' or meaning 'disarm the security system, climb the wall, crawl in through a window, and then pick up?'"   
//All this time and he still thinks he can pull one over on me by looking helpless.//  
  
"The latter," Logan said carefully. " Not a high-risk situation, but not exactly legal either."   
Bling laughed. "So ask Max to do it. Legality's never been her strong suit. Besides, she's got a vested interest in the outcome."   
"Uh, no," Logan disagreed. "Let's leave Max out of this one."   
"Then you can leave me out of this one, too," Bling countered. "Leaving Max out is a mistake. Let her help you out for once. You, Logan Cale, not Eyes Only."  
"And why would she want to do that?" Logan asked.   
Bling shrugged. "She's female."   
//And this guy was married?//  
  
Logan was getting annoyed. "Bling, I think at this point you can stop reminding me of that."   
Bling shrugged again. "Apparently not."  
Logan chose to ignore him. "So I'll find someone else to get me the pills. Let's just get back to work, I've got a few more reps in me."  
Bling figured Logan had other things to take care of today. "Love the enthusiasm but don't tire yourself out. We'll work again tomorrow. Tonight you have a date."   
//Now's when he says "It's not a date."//  
  
"It's not a date," Logan said automatically.   
"I'm going to assume that was a reflex," Bling replied. "It is a date and you know it. Speaking of which, you are not throwing on a pair of jeans and handing her a plate of food, are you?"  
"Why not?" Logan asked. "This is Max we're talking about here. She doesn't like fuss. Besides, I don't want to make a big deal about it. It'll make her uncomfortable."  
//Although she's cute when she's uncomfortable.//  
  
"I can't believe I have to say this again." Bling enunciated, "She's. Female."  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying that because she's female, I should send her to steal a disc, exchange it for my pills, and then dress up and greet her with champagne and black-market strawberries?"   
"I think you've finally got the idea," Bling said approvingly. "And I'll leave you to get to work." Logan watched Bling collect his things and walk out the door before he turning back towards his desk.  
//Fine. I'll ask her to do the pickup but I'm not telling her why. This is not a conversation I want to have over the phone.//  
  
Champagne and black market strawberries and black market pills. Maybe Bling had a point. Logan picked up the phone and dialed Max's pager number from memory. Listening to the familiar beep, he smiled.  



	7. Dangerous Games 7: Delivery

Time frame: Directly following Part 5, same time frame as Part 6.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, etc. etc.  
  
Dangerous Games 7: Delivery  
  
Straightening up, Max walked away with a swing in her stride. Reaching the door, she turned back to Logan with an unholy grin. "See you later."  
Still smiling, Max got herself into the elevator, out of the building, and back to her own apartment with no recollection of the trip. She was relieved to find Kendra gone when she arrived.  
//Hope she spent the night with Mr. Multiples. Or Mr. Anybody. It'll save me from one of her "little girl talks" if she doesn't know I never came home.//  
  
Max changed, grabbed her bike, and made it to JamPony in record time. She walked through the door just in time to hear Normal yelling. "Where the fire-" "Hate to interrupt, Normal," Max said sweetly, "But don't we have work to do?" Normal looked at her for a moment.   
"Well, look who's Little Miss Sunshine this morning. I don't know what you're up to, and frankly I don't care." He tossed her a package. "Take this to 1298 Chapel, and let's see if a little work will bring back those dark clouds we're used to." Max grabbed the box and headed for her locker.   
//I'm in bad shape if even Normal can see something's up. Gotta get my mind back on the business at hand. Even if there are more interesting things to think about.//  
  
Max walked right past Original Cindy without seeing her. Tossing a few things into her locker and slamming the door, she turned to find Cindy staring at her, hands on her hips. "I believe I said "Hey, Boo," at least three times in the past sixty seconds. And last I checked, Original Cindy had not lost her mind or her voice."  
"Sorry," Max said. "Must have spaced there for a second."  
Cindy just looked at her. "I hate to say this, but Normal is right. Something's up with you. So spill."  
//Wonder what kinda bull she's gonna feed me this time.//   
  
"Spill what?" Max asked innocently.   
Cindy raised her eyebrows. "Whatever it is you lookin' all happy about."  
"I guess I just slept really well," Max said. "I've got to go, all right? Work, packages, bip bip bip and all that." She grabbed her bike and headed towards the entrance.  
Cindy followed her. "Fine. I can take the hint. You run off with your package. But you can only play your pretend game 'round me for so long."  
//"Sleep," my @ss. That girl's gettin' some. And I'm not. Damn.//  
  
Max just shrugged and headed out the door. She got through her first delivery and managed to pick up a few more runs in the field. Anything to avoid returning to the office. She wondered why she was so reluctant to discuss the night before with Cindy.   
//Guess I don't want to try explaining what I don't understand yet. Wasn't exactly what I was expecting. Not that I'm complaining.//  
  
Logan had surprised her. In more ways than one. That "I love you," now, that was a shocker. She wasn't sure yet how she felt about that one yet.  
//Give it up, Max. You liked it. You might not be ready to deal with it yet, but admit you're pretty damn happy about it.//  
  
Right. No problem. So he loved her. No big dealio. Life would continue on its regular course. More or less. They'd proven that at breakfast, hadn't they?   
//So why am I jumping every time my beeper goes off?//  
  
With a few creative coffee breaks and mythical traffic jams, Max made it through the rest of the afternoon before heading back to JamPony. Cindy was waiting.  
"You thought you escaped me but you did not," she said. "I am waiting and I will continue to wait. So you might as well give up the info."  
"Can't a girl be happy without getting all this static?" Max asked.  
"No static," Cindy answered. "Just, please, tell me it wasn't Gilligan."  
Max laughed. "I can honestly say that my mood has nothing to do with Gilligan."  
//Thank God.//  
  
Max's pager beeped. She checked the number as she turned it off. Logan. Cindy narrowed her eyes. "There it is again."   
"There what is?" Max asked.  
"That look," Cindy replied, exasperated. "That look. The look I would have if the lickety chick would ever give it up. But since you don't swing that way, I'm guessing it was a boy in your bed last night. Whatever boy just hit your beeper."   
Max shook her head. "There was no one in my bed last night."  
"So fine, you were in his bed," Cindy retorted. "You don't play that game with Original Cindy, she knows all the tricks. Let me guess. You and moneybags got busy last night, didn't you? And I don't mean countin' his cash."  
Max headed for the phone. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."  
//Just because I'm calling him right back, doesn't mean anything. It could be important. Someone's probably getting kidnapped or blown up or something.//  
  
Max dialed the phone, aware that Cindy was right behind her. She ducked her head, trying to keep the phone out of reach. "Hey, it's me."  
//It's probably not good for me to get so excited just hearing his voice.//  
  
Cindy had had enough. She reached around Max and grabbed the phone from her hand. "Who's this?"   
"Logan. Who's this?"   
"Original Cindy. Just checkin' out a hunch. I'll let you get back to your regularly scheduled business now." She turned to Max and handed her the phone. "Just makin' sure you wound up in the right bed this time. You did all right, boo."  
//I was startin' to wonder if he had it in him, but it looks like my baby girl finally got him to give it up.//  
  
Max got back on the phone, perversely happy about Cindy's approval.  
//I'm behaving like a......girl. Stop it, Max.//  
  
"What's up?" she asked.   
"You said to page you if I needed you to bring anything," Logan said. "And I do. Need you to bring something, I mean."  
"I'm on it," she replied. "Need me to pick something up for you? Where, when, what?"  
"It's a little more complicated than that," Logan answered. He gave Max a quick rundown of the situation. "Once you've got the disc he'll exchange it for the package I need. You can bring it with you when you come by tonight."  
"Got it," Max said. "You need me to do a break-in, steal a disc, and exchange it for some package you desperately need right away. Standard Eyes Only stuff."  
//So why am I so disappointed?//  
  
"This actually has nothing to do with work." Logan nerved himself. "It's a personal favor. And I would appreciate it if you could help me out." Max was stunned.  
//Logan Cale is asking me to do him a favor. Him. Not the widows, small children, and lost animals.//  
  
She recovered herself. "I can handle that. Shouldn't even be more than a half hour late. You mind explaining what I'm picking up and why you need it so badly?"  
Logan exhaled. "It's kind of a long story."  
"I've got time," Max countered.  
"Later, OK?" he said. "Let's see if it even works out, and then I'll explain."  
//If it works out, it would be more like "demonstrate."//  
  
"So I'm guessing it's not a loaf of bread?" Max asked.  
"Not exactly," Logan answered. "Bread I can handle on my own. This I can't. So Max?"  
"Yeah?"  
He thought for a second. "I know this is the usual stuff for you, but, um, be careful, please?"  
Max took a breath. "OK."  
//He's actually admitting to being worried about me. Never thought I'd see the day.//  
  
Max hung up the phone and stuck her pager in her pocket. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she smiled.  
  



	8. Dangerous Games 8: Pickup

Note: No silent readers, please! This was supposed to be 1 story, and turned into a 10-part series because of all of the positive feedback. Please post feedback, it's what keeps us writing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, etc. etc.  
  
Time frame: Directly following Part 7.  
  
  
Dangerous Games 8: Pickup  
  
Max hung up the phone and stuck her pager in her pocket. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she smiled.  
//If I move fast, I can get the goods, go home and deal with Kendra, and still be on time to punch my meal ticket.//  
  
Not wanting to waste time going for her catsuit, Max decided her biking clothes were good enough for the basic break and enter job. Logan had said the building would be deserted past five o'clock. She located the ancient walk-up with no trouble. Disarming the simple security system was a matter of re-routing a few wires, and the lock was picked with even less effort.   
//So far it's all on target. Gotta love a man who can take good directions.//  
  
Max bounced up all eight flights of stairs and located office 802. She jimmied the deadbolt and walked in, closing the door behind her. Office 802 had obviously started life as a large storage closet. The windowless space barely held room for the desk, chair, and filing cabinets that crowded up against the industrial cement-block walls.  
//Maybe my day job isn't so bad after all.//  
  
Still, everything was right on track. As instructed, Max located the target disc in the third drawer of the left-hand cabinet, and a blank in the fifth drawer. She powered up the computer, popped in the disc, and started the system on making a copy. It looked like it would take a few minutes for the antique PC to complete the job. There was nothing to look at in the cheerless office, and rummaging the drawers was out when the job was supposed to be undetectable.   
//Logan sounded so cute on the phone. Asking me for help like he was afraid I would say no. I do owe him a personal favor or two.//  
  
Personal favors... Things had certainly gotten personal in the last twenty-four hours. And she was starting to wonder if that was really such a bad thing after all. It had its benefits, as long as it was confined to its proper place...The computer whirred on as Max's mind started wandering. Thinking about the proper place for...personal favors. And Logan. The strength in his arms, wrapped around her back. The rasp of his stubble against her cheek, his lips on her neck, his fingers tangling themselves into her hair.  
//A girl could get used to personal pretty fast.//  
  
Still lost in thought, Max reached to pull the completed disc from the drive. And heard footsteps in the hall. The sound of doorknobs being tried, and locks being turned. The beep of a radio directly outside her own door. "Building's secure. I'm going to get a sandwich," a voice said, as its owner threw the deadbolt. A deadbolt which Max soon discovered had no knob or keyhole on the inside. And the bolt sunk too deep into the socket to be popped with a knife, unless she broke it entirely.  
//Damn it, how old is this building.//  
  
Max mentally kicked herself. This was where personal was going to get her. Locked into some drone's corporate rathole with no windows and no lock to be picked. She could have broken the door down, but the deal depended on secrecy.  
//Somehow I doubt a smashed door hanging on its hinges is going to be overlooked.//  
  
She picked up the phone and tried to dial Logan, getting only an annoying series of beeps. No outside calls, then. Shit. Somehow she had to get the guard back up to let her out. Her mind raced.  
//When locked in a nest of worker ants, do as the worker ants do.//  
  
Grabbing the Rolodex, Max flipped to the S's and dialed the internal number for building security. She got the answering machine and waited for the beep.  
"Hello?," Max said, raising her voice an octave and adding a giddy lilt. "Security? This is Lisa, from the eighth floor? And I think I like, left a coffeepot on? In one of the offices? But I'm not sure which one? And I'm really worried that the building could burn down? And I'll lose my job? So if you could check it out I would really appreciate it?" Beep.  
//Now lets just hope he's a fast eater. An hour of this and I'll chew my way through the cement.//  
  
Max moved the tiny coffeepot to the corner furthest from the door, and turned it on. She slid the desk over a few inches to partially block the way, and sat down behind the door to wait. She was fuming. This was the second time in a week Logan had "forgotten" to mention a security guard. So maybe she'd been a little lax herself in scoping out the situation, but still, the man could be a little more careful.   
//Maybe he's trying to make me late for dinner. Or just piss me off so I won't show up at all. That's it, he's having second thoughts about the whole damn thing and he doesn't have the nerve to tell me.//  
  
Max sat as the minutes ticked by. She tried to clear her mind, to meditate, to focus on....How did she let him talk her into these things? He beeped her pager, she jumped. And then called him back and asked how high. She'd never let anyone control her, since she was nine years old. So why this guy? She must be slipping. Letting go of Manticore training was one thing, but mooning over some cyber crusader was another. There had to be something wrong with her.  
//Forget that, Max, it's just the voice. Everything he says in that voice of his seems so damn reasonable. Not to mention charming. Comes with the job. Eyes Only pushed your pause button a few times even before you knew it was Logan.//  
  
Max nursed her anger as she waited for the guard to finish what had to be a six-course banquet. Fuming, she ran that eloquent voice of his through her mind, over and over. **Probably the most singularly beautiful face I've ever seen," he said, in front of the mirror, brushing the hair from the back of her neck, "And now I think I know pretty much everything.**  
**It's hard to imagine a genetically enhanced killing machine like yourself putting up with that.**  
Now she was really working herself up.  
**The mark of Cain.**  
**You have that 'Logan I need a favor look on your face.**  
//He never knew when to shut up, did he?//  
  
**You know what, Max, I'm having a hard enough time dealing with the here and now. You want to go listen to whatever pie in the sky Dr. Feelgood's hustling, be my guest. Just leave me out of it, OK?**  
**Yeah, well, Not everybody has a genetically engineered universal donor looking out for them.**  
//At least that was better than killing machine. He was improving. A bit.//  
  
**I'll miss you.**  
Max's innate sense of fairness was taking control.  
**I'm sorry about the other night...maybe Eyes Only has been a way of not having to think about the less pleasant aspects of my life.**  
//So maybe I haven't been so easy on him either.//  
  
**I love you and want whatever I can get from you.**   
Max took a deep breath and let it out again, her face softening.   
*It's a personal favor. And I would appreciate it if you could help me out.**   
**Be careful, please?**  
Max sighed.  
//So he gets pissy sometimes. He's a man, he can't help it. I'll just have to give him the chance to make up for it. If I ever get the hell out of here.//  
  
Just then, Max heard the beautiful sound of footsteps in the hallway, and doors being opened and shut. She flattened herself to the wall behind the doorway. The guard opened the door and spotted the light on the coffee pot. As he squeezed his elderly frame through the narrow passage she had created, Max slipped around the door, down the stairs, and out into the street. She climbed on to her bike and made her way to the second address on her agenda.  
//Not too bad. Shouldn't be more than an hour late, especially if I can convince Kendra to settle for the short version of the story.//  
  
"You Joe? I've got a delivery for you."  
Joe looked Max up and down, an appraising leer on his face. "You here for the Cale pickup?"  
"Yeah," Max handed him the disc. "Sorry to hear you lost your keys, hope this will make up for it."  
Joe popped it into the computer, giving the info a quick check and laughing. "Looks like I'll be getting my severance package after all. Thanks." He reached into a closet and pulled out a small cardboard box. Max began to open it..  
Joe stopped her. "It's all in there, you don't have to check up on me," he grinned, looking somewhere lower than her face. "I wouldn't want to ruin a good time, especially for a lady as pretty as you. Now I understand why you're boyfriend was so eager for a quick exchange."  
//What the hell is in this package?//  
  
"He's not my...oh, never mind. And by the way, you forgot to mention the building had security."  
Joe shrugged, still staring at her breasts. "Who, Murray? Is Murray still there? I thought they retired him too. Sorry."  
"Yeah, right," Max said, disgusted. "Whatever. I'm out of here."  
She turned to leave and Joe's eyes moved to her rear. "That boyfriend of yours shouldn't send a nice little girl like you out to do his dirty work for him. You ever get sick of him, don't forget who's got an unlimited supply of what you're holding in your hands. Joe knows how to treat a lady."  
Max walked out and slammed the door behind her.  
//Logan dear, you have some explaining to do.//  
  
Max rode a few blocks until she reached a working pay phone. She picked it up and dialed Logan's number. He answered on the first ring.  
"Hey, it's me. I've got your special delivery. But I'm going to be a little late, I haven't gotten home yet. Something came up."  
"Mind if I ask what?" Logan replied.  
"Murray."  
"Murray?"  
"Yeah, Murray," she said. "Don't worry about it, I'll explain later. And, um, Logan?"  
"Yes?"  
"What's in this package anyway?"  
"Patience," he counseled, controlling the eagerness in his own voice. "I know that's not your strong suit, but make the effort."  
"I'm not going to argue," Max said, wanting only to shower and get the feeling of Joe's eyes off her skin. "I'll see you in an hour."  
Logan thought of Max, the package, the dinner, and Bling's advice.   
"I'll be waiting."  



	9. Dangerous Games 9: Girl Talk

Note: No silent readers, please!The next and final part, the dinner, is in the works.Your feedback will help it take shape.

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters, etc. etc.

Time frame: Directly following Part 8.

Dangerous Games 9: Girl Talk

"I'm not going to argue," Max said, wanting only to shower and get the feeling of Joe's eyes off her skin."I'll see you in an hour."

Logan thought of Max, the package, the dinner, and Bling's advice.

"I'll be waiting."

//And counting the minutes.//

Max hung up the phone and grabbed her bike.When she arrived at her blessedly empty apartment, she tossed her biking clothes in a heap and jumped into a cold shower.

//Another advantage of Logan's place, actual hot water.Remind me to shower there next time.Next time….stop it.Get moving.Shower, change, and get to Logan's before dinner gets cold. Leave Kendra a note, I'm not feeling up to one of her little girl talks.//

Max turned off the taps and grabbed two of their precious supply of towels.She was using one on her hair as she walked out, smack into Kendra. "And where were you all night, last night?"

"Nowhere," Max replied. "I mean, I was helping out Logan and we had dinner, and then I fell asleep over there."

//Damn, why can't I talk about him without getting all self conscious?//

Kendra narrowed her eyes."Dinner.What, exactly, did you have for this dinner?"

Max looked at the floor."Pasta Tricolore."

Kendra continued to stare her down."Look me in the eyes when you say that."

Max couldn't.

Kendra screeched and pulled Max into a hug."I **told** you that Pasta Tricolore would turn him into your sex slave."

//So my little Max finally got Mr. Rich-But-Clueless into the sack. Wonder if he's got any friends.//

Max pulled away."Look, no questions.I'm late, and anyway I'm not going to turn into one of those gushing, mushy, spill-all romantic types."

Kendra nodded smugly."That good, huh?"

Max was starting to look desperate."Kendra, I love you and all but do we **have** to get graphic here?"

"I just want to make sure it's all working out between the two of you," Kendra replied.

"Everything worked fine," Max said, reddening.Kendra watched her for a second.

//Look at her trying to act all experienced and sophisticated.// 

"Well, I'm very happy for you," Kendra said."So, pills or shots?"

"What?"

"Pills or shots?" Kendra repeated."You said everything worked fine.He's what, eight months into rehab?Injury at T- 10 , T- 12? Even if it's an incomplete lesion he's going to need a little pharmaceutical assistance, at least for a while longer.Mostly black-market nowadays, but with his income he should have enough options to keep things interesting."

Max just looked at her for a moment, then gathered her scattered thoughts."Kendra, I should probably be afraid to ask, but how do you know all this?"

"I temped for a Japanese doctor," Kendra replied, "a medical conference on SCI's."

"Let me guess.And dated one of his test patients?"

"I wouldn't say dated, exactly." Kendra grinned.But the experience was…educational.When things are less predictable men are forced to tap into their creative side. I think they teach it to them in rehab."

//Wonder if he's still in Seattle.//

Kendra went into a detailed discussion of her personal experiences in that area.Max silently thanked her Manticore ability to absorb the information while the rest of her mind wandered.

//I never realized I was capable of being embarrassed by the subject, given the givens.I'm part alley cat, after all.// 

The problem was that she wasn't really all that experienced.A few random mistakes while she was in heat, and a boyfriend or two—Darren being a notable example of the shortcomings of that category.Nothing to inspire the absurd tenderness she felt thinking of the night before.

//You're getting soft, Max.And a bit of attachment is one thing but softness is weak.Lust, that's all it is.Good old-fashioned unemotional lust.// 

Kendra followed Max into the bedroom, still talking, as Max threw on whatever clothes she grabbed first.

//So why so much…residual lust…for him when I couldn't wait to get the rest of them out of my bed, heat or not?Maybe because he spent more time thinking about me, and less time thinking about the effects of this genetically engineered body on himself.//

An unfamiliar bond.For the first time since Manticore, she'd felt like an "us."Dangerous territory.Her mind backed away.

//Stick with lust, Max.//

Kendra was finally winding down, so Max grabbed the package she'd gotten from Joe and handed it to her."Logan insisted he needed this tonight.If I open it, he'll kill me."

Kendra shook the box. It rattled."Pills, then.Viagra.Good stuff.I wonder if he'd be willing to share—"

Max grabbed the box."He might be, but I'm not."

Kendra laughed."Last week it was 'He's not my boyfriend' and this week it's 'don't touch the sex toys.'"

"He's still not my boyfriend."

"I can work with that.To be blunt, I'd gotten the impression that your feelings were somewhat involved.But I'm the last one to criticize."

"I didn't say my feelings weren't involved, exactly.I'm just not sure what those feelings are…" Max stopped and shook her head."And that's all you're going to get out of me.I don't do girl talk."

Kendra laughed again."Sure you don't.I'll get it out of you eventually. But for the moment, don't you need to change if you're going to get over there?"

//As long as she's going to be nowhere near any of mine, maybe I can convince her to work with what God gave her. //

Max looked down at herself."I'm already changed."

Kendra sighed."Max, I love you dearly, but it wouldn't kill you to put on something other than a pair of jeans and a black leather jacket once in a while.

"Logan doesn't care about things like that," Max retorted."He's not into fuss and besides, he's used to me this way."

Kendra sighed again."Max, he's a man.He might not care about things like that, but it doesn't mean he won't notice.To your advantage."

Max gave up."Kendra, if I change into something that's not jeans and a black leather jacket, which I might add are perfectly fine, will you leave me alone and let me get out of here?"

"Absolutely." Kendra dragged Max across the living room and began rummaging in her closet."I have just the thing.Tony bought these for me and they don't fit but," she emerged carrying a pair of dark red leather pants, "they should be just your size."

Max eyed them doubtfully for a moment, then smiled."He is a man, after all."

Kendra tossed them to her."There's a matching top around here somewhere, with feathers and-"

Max cut her off."I can manage the rest."

"Fine.But Max?" Max looked at her quizzically.

"Ditch the sports bra and break out the good underwear for once."

Max took the pants and retreated into her bedroom.

//This is ridiculous.Probably.We're talking about Logan here…who is a man and Kendra's got a point.Oh, what the hell.//

Max emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later, wearing the tight pants and an even tighter black top, cut a good deal lower than her normal attire.Kendra was waiting.Max ran the brush through her hair one last time."I'm not telling you what I have on underneath, so don't ask. Can I leave now?"

Kendra turned her around and nodded her approval."He won't be able to keep his hands off you.And that's the point, isn't it?"

Max grabbed her jacket from the counter."Whatever.Thanks for the educational lecture and all, but my sex life is my business."

Kendra smirked."Sure.But if I've taught you anything tonight, just remember one thing, Max."

:"And what's that, Oh Wise One?"

"It gets better with practice."


	10. Dangerous Games 10: Dinner

Note: Yes, this is the end of Dangerous Games. The two of us have never written fanfiction before, or in fact any kind of fiction. This was a completely new experience, and turned out to be more rewarding than we could have imagined. Thank you for all of your feedback, suggestions, and support.  
We are currently working on a prequel based on the "spin in the park" after 411 on the DL.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, etc. etc.  
  
Time frame: Directly following Part 9.  
  
Dangerous Games 10: Dinner  
  
Kendra smirked. "Sure. But if I've taught you anything tonight, just remember one thing, Max."  
"And what's that, Oh Wise One?"  
"It gets better with practice."  
Max couldn't formulate a response, so she ducked out the door and headed for Logan's.  
//Just dinner and possibly...practice. Good old-fashioned lust. I can handle that.//  
  
Traffic irritated her more than usual. Arriving at the building, she found herself cursing at the slowness of the elevator. She was impatient to arrive, until she actually reached the door and stopped short. This was when she'd normally pick the lock. Unless the door was open, as it often was when Logan was expecting her. But she seemed unable to control herself. Her stomach tensed up, and instead of reaching for the doorknob, she lifted her hand and rang the bell.  
//Oh, great. Now he's going to answer the door and I'm going to feel like an idiot standing here.//  
  
Logan was feeling pretty damn good about his preparations for the evening. If Max was indeed as female as Bling kept reminding him, she would love it. If not...he wasn't going to think about that. And he wasn't going to think about the little sex talk they would be having, either.  
//I can keep sex off my mind for an hour. Or at least a half hour.//  
  
He had just lit the candles floating in a large bowl on the table when the bell rang. Expecting Max to walk in unannounced, the sound startled him. He headed for the door, which swung open before he arrived as Max walked in. "I realized you might be busy in the kitchen."  
Logan's greeting died in his throat along with his resolve. He seemed unable to look above the deep V of her neckline. Max waited for him to say something. Anything. Finally she leaned in to kiss him just as a timer buzzed in the kitchen and he turned his head. Her lips collided with his ear, and they both laughed nervously. Logan found his voice and managed to look Max in the face. "I should probably get that. In the meantime, why don't you grab a glass of champagne."  
Max grinned and headed towards the table, slinging her backpack onto a chair. Logan found his gaze transferring from her cleavage to the seat of her very well-filled red leather pants.  
//I guess she is a girl after all. And if she keeps dressing like that I may not survive this relationship.//  
  
Logan returned to the kitchen and pulled a pan from the oven. He transferred the rest of the well-planned, perfectly executed meal to the table. Not that he could recall exactly what he had cooked.  
//Pull yourself together, Cale. Just feed her dinner. And make sure she remembered to bring the pills. If she didn't, then you can get nervous.//  
  
Max sat at the table, sipping the pre-pulse champagne that had to have taken some serious effort to get. Sweet of him, especially since he hadn't made her get it for him. And he'd actually dressed up for her. Not that she could actually remember what he was wearing, but whatever it was he looked good in it. Nice shoulders.  
//Stay cool, Max. You owe him one for Murray. And another for Joe. And a third for not telling you what you were picking up in the first place.//  
  
Logan put together a plate of food for Max, and returned to his own place at the table. She seemed to be staring at his chest. He cleared his throat. "So, Max, you had time to go home and talk to Kendra? And grab anything you might...need...tonight?"  
Max stopped staring and started eating. "Oh, right, sorry I was late, but Murray just wouldn't let me leave."  
"Murray, right." Logan managed to swallow a few bites himself. "You mentioned Murray. By the way, who is Murray?"  
Max shrugged. "Just this guy. Really seemed to want to keep me around for some reason."   
//That's one.//  
  
"Fine," Logan said, stabbing some lettuce with his fork. "I guess you don't owe me an explanation of who your friends are."  
Max laughed. "Logan, calm down. He was the security guard at the pickup location. The one you didn't mention. Who locked me into an office."  
"No one told me about a security guard," Logan said apologetically. "Again. Sorry about that. But you're here, so I guess you got out. And other than that, everything went well? Nothing else was...forgotten?"  
"As well as can be expected." Max said, watching him as she swallowed a bit more champagne. "Once Joe stopped staring at my ass long enough to hand over the goods."  
"Joe the guy you picked up from?" he asked. "You let him stare at your ass without kicking his?"  
"He seemed to think he had a reason," Max replied. "Strange. I've been wondering about it ever since. It's so stuck in my mind, I nearly walked out my door without my keys."  
She could tell Logan was dying to ask what else she might have forgotten. She didn't tell him.  
//That's two.//  
  
Logan watched Max as she focused on eating with great enthusiasm. "You said on the phone he did give you the package?"  
"Yes, I got it. I stuck it," she thought for a second, "somewhere."  
Logan didn't like the look on her face. "I'm sorry you had to go to so much trouble, but it was important."   
"No problem," she said. "You should eat, Logan, your dinner's getting cold."  
Logan couldn't take it anymore. "Max, DID YOU BRING THE PACKAGE?"  
Max gave in.  
//He's so damn cute when he's worried.//  
  
"Yes, dear." She walked over to her backpack and pulled out the box, tossing it to him across the room. She aimed it just a bit out of his reach.  
//And that's three.//  
  
Logan tried to grab it in midair, his fingertips colliding with one corner of the box. It bounced off and landed in the bowl of floating candles. He watched it sink for an instant before he wheeled around to the side of the table and started frantically dowsing the flames. Max took one look at the panic on his face and started laughing. Quietly, at first, but it grew until she fell back into her chair, head on the table, her shoulders heaving. Logan fished the box from the water and ripped open the sodden cardboard, to find the bottle inside still sealed and dry. Max peeked up, and the intense relief in his expression started her laughter again. Logan moved back to his place at the table, setting the bottle beside his plate. "Max, it's not that funny."  
She could barely speak. "Yes it is."  
"No, it's not," he said. "Calm down."  
//I guess it's now or never.//  
  
Max took a deep breath and let it out, shakily. "I'm calm."   
"Good. Now just let me explain about the package."  
Max nodded solemnly.  
//I am not going to laugh again.//  
  
"You see, Max, since the...accident...I have certain medical concerns."  
Max bit her tongue, hard.  
Logan continued. "Not that they interfere much with my daily life, of course, but from time to time, issues can arise."  
She bit down harder. It wasn't working.   
//Arise. Oh God. I will keep a straight face, I will keep a straight face.//  
  
He went on. "I didn't want to say anything last night, but that was one of those situations."  
Max's shoulders were shaking with barely suppressed mirth.  
"Max, are you all right?"  
She couldn't keep it in any longer. He looked so serious. She burst out laughing again. "I know."  
Logan watched her, confused. "What do you know?"  
Max struggled to catch her breath. "I know," gasp, "what's in," gasp "the box."  
"And what it's for?"   
She nodded.  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
"It didn't come up."  
She cracked herself up again. Logan wasn't as amused.  
//Come up. Very funny, Max. Especially the way you let me worry about this when I didn't need to. What kind of game are you playing?//  
  
"I see," Logan said in a deceptively calm voice. "You're an adult, I should have assumed you'd know your way around."  
Max stopped laughing. "Excuse me?"  
"I know about your biology, Max," he said, getting furious at the position she'd put him in. "And in any case, you're an attractive woman and I understand why you would be somewhat experienced."  
Max's tone grew dangerous. "What exactly are you trying to say, Logan?"  
Logan caught the edge in her voice.  
//Oh shit. That was a mistake.//  
  
"I'm just saying that...since you know about...well, it's OK...if you've...been around... that's a bad way to put it..."   
"You're right," Max replied in a barely controlled voice, "that is a bad way to put it. You really want to know the extents of my experience, Logan?" she asked, her own anger mounting. "A mistake or two while I was in heat, before I was old enough to keep myself locked up. And I'm not exactly myself then, so I barely remember what happened. And as for boyfriends, I haven't had much luck with the breed." Her voice was rising, suffused with anger at him and at herself for even telling him this. "So let's just say my experience probably equals less than one year of your career. Which I assume was considerable."  
//This was a mistake. I know what boyfriends are like, why the hell did I think this one would be any different?//  
  
Logan tried to stop himself, but couldn't. He shot back, "It doesn't make a damn bit of difference what kind of 'career' I had before I was shot in the back, now, does it?"  
Max went still and her face went blank. And Logan, dismayed, would have given anything to take the words back.  
//I promised myself I was never going to mention that. I know it makes her feel guilty. Max, why do I let you get to me like this?//  
  
He started again, quietly. "Max...maybe I've been around more than you have, but not...like this. And that kind of change...It isn't exactly easy to deal with. I'm sorry."  
Suddenly she felt guilty at the way she had been teasing him all evening. The feeling combined with another, one that she wasn't ready to define.  
//This isn't easy for him either. He's putting himself on the line for me and I'm acting like a royal bitch.//  
  
"I'm sorry too," she replied, every bit of anger gone in an instant. "Kendra told me about the pills."  
"I should have known," he said. "Or at least I shouldn't have implied-"  
"Forget it," she cut him off. "I shouldn't have, you shouldn't have, whatever." She sighed. "Why are we fighting? Sex is easy. It's an instinct. So why is this so damn hard?"  
"Because it's not just about sex, Max."  
Max watched him for a long moment. "I know."  
Logan's heart turned over at the expression on her face.  
//Good enough. I'll take that for now.//  
  
He smiled, and Max smiled back. "So where do we go from here?"  
Logan considered for a split second. "A good start would be to kiss me the way you did this morning."  
"But don't we need to clean up from dinner?" Max asked. "Which, by the way, we didn't finish eating?"  
"Max?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's time to shut up now."   
Max raised an eyebrow.  
//He's asking for it.//  
  
Max stood up, the evil glint back in her eyes. She walked around the table, deliberately, leaning over and grabbing his shoulders. And she kissed him, hard. He responded in kind. Once again exorcising the frustrations of the past months, they began to heat up, although nothing touched but their lips, and her hands moving on his shoulders. For long minutes that was enough.  
  
And then it wasn't. Logan slid his hands up the back of her legs, rubbing her thighs through the leather. Giving in to the urge he'd had earlier that evening, he moved his hands higher and cupped her, feeling her curves compressed into the tight pants, squeezing gently. Until the tension grew and he grabbed her lower back, pulling her into his lap. Where he gave into another urge he'd been having all night, and slid his hand into the V-neck of her shirt.  
  
Max tore her lips away from his, arching into his hand as his fingers found the edge of her bra and slipped beneath. She leaned into his chest, biting his neck. Logan caught his breath and his hands fisted. "Not so fast this time," he said into her hair, holding her still, "and not here." "Just do me a favor," Max said, grabbing the bottle from the table, "and take your pill. Or maybe two." Logan managed to get the bottle open, swallow the tablet, and wheel them both into the bedroom while Max continued to run her lips over his neck. By the time he'd hauled them both from the chair onto the bed, she'd gotten both hands under his shirt and was sliding them along the muscles of his back. Once his arms were free from the chair, she hauled his shirt over his head and moved her attention to his chest. Logan rolled his weight over hers and grabbed her hands. "Max, love, slow down."  
That word stopped her dead in her tracks, and a touch of apprehension came into her face. Logan was perversely pleased.  
//Good. This is not going to be about animal instincts, even if it is easier for her that way.//  
  
He released her hands, and she lay still, waiting. He pulled the rest of his clothes off, then hers, as she watched him. Logan smiled down at her and then kissed the corners of her eyes, closing them. Slowly he kissed his way down her face, tracing the line of her jaw, the corners of her lips. He lingered there, kissing her slowly, lightly, waiting for her response. Within Max, emotion was warring with instinct.  
//God damn it, Logan, why can't this just be about sex?//  
  
Logan continued to kiss her, carefully, as if she was something unbearably precious. Emotion won.  
//Because it's not, that's all. Stop thinking about it and deal with it.//  
  
Her hands came up around his back, and she began to return the kiss with the same quiet intensity. It was the signal he had been waiting for. He deepened the kiss, one arm banding her waist, one hand behind her neck, until he could feel his own control slipping. He pulled away from her lips. Before she had time to protest his mouth was moving against the pulse in her throat. His hand trailed up over her ribs to brush gently against the underside of her breast. Max jumped.   
  
Logan's laugh was strangled as he moved his mouth down to the sensitive skin. Max lay still again, her breathing shallow, feeling the warmth of his breath and tongue against her flesh. He left her breasts and moved lower, his mouth traveling over her belly and hips and thighs, lingering on any spot that made her catch her breath. His breathing was as ragged as hers by the time his lips reached her core, teasing her. Max could only stand it for a few seconds. She wanted him close to her, all of him, and she pulled him back up above her. When he tried to roll her on top of him, she held him where he was. Watching his face, she hooked her legs behind his knees and pulled him into her.  
  
Max closed her eyes as she started moving beneath him. Logan's arms came around her and she felt his lips in her hair, his breathing harsh against her cheek. Logan struggled to keep the last remaining shreds of control, as her breasts rubbed against his chest, and her hips moved against his. But the tension was building in both of them, and as Max shuddered and cried out beneath him he let go. Max felt his arms tighten on her as she pulled him to her one last time, his "I love you" ragged in her ear as they collapsed into a tangled heap.  
  
Logan rolled onto his back, taking Max with him, stroking her back and her arm where it lay across his chest. Max lay still for long moments, listening to Logan's breath slow towards sleep, feeling his muscles relax and his heartbeat slow under her arm. She watched him until he shifted in his sleep, turning his head away from her, his fingers loosening in hers. Leaning into his back, she brushed her lips against his ear and whispered "I love you too." Kissing him softly, she slid back to lie beside him.  
  
Logan waited until Max settled into her own pillow before he smiled into the darkness.  
  
THE END  



End file.
